


Tricky Treats: Halloween Short Stories | Monsta X

by rosegukk



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Alternate Universe - Witches, Angst, Blood, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Ghosts, Halloween, Incubus Im Changkyun | I.M, Monsters, Pining, Smut, Suggestive Themes, Vampire Changkyun, threat of character death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:20:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 7,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26757901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosegukk/pseuds/rosegukk
Summary: Welcome to Tricky Treats, a compilation of Halloween short stories by daydreamnu for October 2020!What you’ll find here: short, Halloween-themed drabbles featuring the members of Monsta X and Wonho. Each drabble will be less than 1k words. The prompts for each day are my own, with the exception of certain days that feature a request sent in by my readers. The pairing will always be member x reader unless otherwise stated.Warning:While some drabbles will be sweet, spoopy fun, others will contain content that may make readers uncomfortable/uneasy/frightened. Each one will have the proper warnings clearly stated and be tagged appropriately. However, none of them will contain content such as r*pe, non-con/dub-con, minors, etc. In short, it’s Halloween so expect a few things to be (my attempt at) spooky.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Reader, Im Changkyun | I.M/Reader, Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Reader, Lee Jooheon/Reader, Lee Minhyuk (Monsta X)/Reader, Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Reader, Yoo Kihyun/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 33





	1. Table of contents

**Author's Note:**

> Below is the table of contents~
> 
> Thank you for reading! Please leave a kudos and/or a comment if you enjoyed ♡♡♡

**Key:** Q = Request | F = sweet/fluffy | A = angst | M = suggestive/mature | S = mildly spooky | X = potentially uncomfortable content/death/blood

Table of contents:

  * Table of contents
  * **October 01:** Minhyuk + fog | **S**
  * **October 02:** incubus!Changkyun + first meeting | **Q** , **M**
  * **October 03:** Kihyun + lightning | **A** , **S**
  * **October 04:** ghost!Wonho + 31st night | **A**
  * **October 05:** werewolf!Shownu + witch!reader | **Q**
  * **October 06:** Jooheon + nightmare | **F** , **A** , **S**
  * **October 07:** Hyungwon + headless horseman |
  * **October 08:** Changkyun x vampire!reader + meet | **Q**
  * **October 09:** Kihyun + something wicked | **M**
  * **October 10:** Minhyuk + midnight moonlight | **F** , **M**
  * **October 11:** demon!Wonho + carved | **A**
  * **October 12:** vampire!Changkyun + your night routine w/ him | **Q** , **F** , **M**
  * **October 13:** Jooheon + bones | **S**
  * **October 14:** werewolf!Shownu + cursed |
  * **October 15:** devil!Kihyun + return below | **M**
  * **October 16:** Hyungwon + pumpkin carving | **Q** , **F**
  * **October 17:** witch!Minhyuk + flying lessons | **F**
  * **October 18:** Wonho + tied up | **A** , **X**
  * **October 19:** vampire!Hyungwon + bound |
  * **October 20/21/22/23:** werewolf!Shownu + the 1st time he finds out he's a werewolf | **Q** , **X**
  * **October 24/25/26/27:** witch!reader + accidentally summons demon!Wonho instead of an animal familiar | **Q**
  * October 28/29/30/31:




	2. October 01

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Mihyuk + fog
> 
> **Warning:** some might find this content mildly spooky or uncomfortable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a kudos and/or a comment if you enjoyed ♡♡♡

The fog clings low to the ground, a heavy blanket to lay the evening to rest. You hurry along to reach home before losing to the rapidly waning light.

_“It’s not safe to go out at night,”_ the report from the news bleeps in your head like a warning alarm. You clutch your bag closer to your chest and wrap your chilled fingers around the protective charm that hangs from a zipper.

Almost home, almost _safe_.

“Are you lost, little one?”

The voice is sudden in your ear and you gasp, lurching sideways to get away. A man stands there, shrouded in the dark fog as if his very clothes are made from the fine mist. He stares at you, openly curious, but there is something unhinged hugging the corner of his lips—it makes you wince and stumble back.

“No,” your voice comes out small.

“Oh? Returning home, then?” He takes another step towards you and you mimick him with a small retreat backward. “It’s not safe to be out after dark,” he shakes his head, a look of mock concern flittering across his fine features. “Shall I accompany you to your home?” a large hand reaches out in offering.

You shirk away, continuing to stumble back. “N-no, thank you. I’ll be fine.”

“Are you sure?” He keeps up with you easily, taking one large stride for every two of yours, his eyes never leaving your frightened ones. You can only nod in response.

The alarm in your head becomes shrill with the proximity of a threat. You have to get home now, then you will be safe.

A sharp stab of pain flares behind your knee as you collide with something hidden in the fog and before you know it, you are on the ground. Your bag, you realize, is no longer in your hands. _The charm_. Eyes widening in panic, you search around for your bag, but the fog is thick, growing denser by the second.

The man realizes the moment you do that you no longer have the protection of the charm. His features twist into a truly cruel smile. You attempt to scoot away, palms scraping against the rough pavement, but your efforts are futile as the fog renders you incapable of discerning your surroundings. 

The man is upon you now, nearly wholly obscured by the black fog.

Almost home, _almost_ safe.


	3. October 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Request:** incubus!Changkyun + first meeting
> 
> **Warning:** slightly suggestive content

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a kudos and/or a comment if you enjoyed ♡♡♡

_“Never place a mirror facing your bed,”_ your mother used to warn you as a child. _“Demons will come through and visit you in the night.”_ You dismissed it as a load of crap used as a ploy to get you to behave. 

But as you watch with wide eyes as a very _real_ demon saunters casually through the full-length mirror propped against your wall, you realize you should have heeded your mother’s warning.

The demon pauses in the center of your room, a hand stuffed into the pocket of his pants. He takes a cursory glance around, unimpressed by the lack of decoration in your just-moved-in bedroom. His gaze lands on you and the way you cower back to the headboard of the bed. A small huff slips past his lips and he raises a hand.

“Yo,” he says.

You are left speechless--what the hell do you say to a demon anyway?

He runs his raised hand through his long, inky black hair when the silence stretches on too long. 

“My name is Changkyun. You’re, uh, not supposed to be awake.” His boots scuff against the floor as he shifts his weight.

Somehow, you manage to find a sliver of your voice. “I’m supposed to be asleep so you can drag me off and devour my soul, right? Isn’t that how this works?”

Changkyun barks out an incredulous laugh, “I’m not that kind of demon, doll.”

“Is there really a difference?” Slowly, you find your courage returning to you. You are not getting dragged out of this bed without a fight. “You’re all bad.”

“True, but I’m an incubus. I ‘devour’ you in a different way.” Changkyun smirks at the evident confusion on your face. “Shall I show you?” he asks, moving with unhurried ease towards you. “I promise it’s a much more pleasurable experience.”

Despite the alarms going off in your head, you find yourself intrigued by this demon whose existence you did not believe in until mere moments ago. Against your better judgment, you decide to go along with your curiosity.

He approaches the side of your bed, his movements careful but driven with purpose. Slender fingers grasp the sheet covering you and pull it away. He places a knee on the mattress and leans forward over you, resting one hand on the headboard. Warm fingertips graze across your cheek to cup your chin and he dips his head only to halt when his lips are barely a breath away from yours; the gentleness in both his touch and gaze surprises you, but it does not hide the demonic flame that dances in his eyes.

“Want me to continue?” his voice is low and warm, filled with delectable promises should you accept him.

A nod is all you can manage, but it is all that he needs.


	4. October 03

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** Kihyun + lightning
> 
> **Warning:** threat of character death, monsters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a kudos and/or a comment if you enjoyed ♡♡♡

Kihyun’s grip tightens around your hand as he tugs you behind him, stepping forward to place his body between you and the monster that stalks closer. The night is pitch black save for the intermittent flashes of lightning—the only salvation that allows you to see the ever-steady approach of that _thing_. It creaks and groans with each step, its limbs at odd angles and festering wounds gaping across its body. Surely, this walking embodiment of death can only mean it is bringing your own. 

“Kihyun, we have to run,” you urge. Another pop of light allows you to see him shake his head.

“There’s nowhere left to go.” A solemn acceptance weighs down his voice and you know what he says is the truth. “Stay behind me. I’ll fight to keep you safe for as long as I can.”

A lump catches in your throat. You do not want to survive if it means his death.

Kihyun senses your hesitation and turns his head slightly to look back at you. A flash of light and his familiar warm smile tugs up his lips. “Trust me one last time, okay?” His hand squeezes yours in reassurance and the lump in your throat feels suffocating.

Lightning illuminates the night and the monster is now mere feet away. It opens its mouth wide, exposing rows of sharp teeth and a loud boom of thunder drowns out your scream.


	5. October 04

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** ghost!Wonho + 31st night
> 
> **Warnings: slight angst, ghost!au**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a kudos and/or a comment if you enjoyed ♡♡♡

Hoseok curses the fate that has him bound eternally to this house; a lonely existence when he hasn’t the heart to haunt the new tenets. Instead, he waits for that last night of October, when the chains are broken and he can see his love at last.

How many years has it been? How many agonizing days has he spent staring out of the window to look upon her grave, yearning for the few hours he will have with her again. Despite the crawl of time, his soul still aches and craves her presence. Death was supposed to be a release from the pain of the world? He scoffs at the idea. Death has been nothing but his worst torture. 

The thirty-first night comes and Hoseok is ready at the door, stepping out the moment the sun sets. He hurries to her—his love, his life, his heart—and when he sees her, waiting patiently under their favorite tree, he cries out in joy. 

He can see her, hold her, pepper her smiling face with kisses, and hear her voice call his name. This one night makes his hell worth it. It disperses all traces of the bleeding pain he carries with him and replaces it with the warmest happiness he has known.

He spends the night holding her close, reminiscing over fond memories and catching up. If it was possible, he would die again of pure bliss.

But, it is not meant to last. As the sky begins to stir awake, Hoseok pulls her tighter to his chest and kisses the crown of her head.

“You should move on, my love. Find peace.” His soul breaks at having to utter such words, but he cannot subject her to this torment any longer. 

He feels the resolute shake of her head and the way her arms wrap firmly around his waist. “Just a little while longer, okay?”

He has never been one to say ‘no’ to her and he would be lying if he said his soul did not sing at hearing her desire to stay with him—no matter how much it hurt.

So, he gathers her even closer, soaking in and memorizing the feel of her in order to carry himself through another year.

“Okay, a little longer.” 


	6. October 05

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Request:** werewolf!Shownu + witch!reader
> 
> **Warnings:** none

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a kudos and/or a comment if you enjoyed ♡♡♡

It is not often you see the leader of the werewolves kneeling before you, but, to be quite honest, it is a sight you could get used to. It does make for a pleasant view—his shoulders are broad, making him seem almost too big for your cozy little cottage. You wonder idly how difficult it would be to tame a werewolf and have just begun to toy with the idea when Hyunwoo softly clears his throat. Oh, right, there is a serious matter at hand.

“You’re this desperate for my help?” you ask, shifting in your chair to sit up straighter.

“Yes.” His tone is calm, but you can sense the edge to his reply. Coming from a werewolf you have only ever known as being steady and gentle, you can tell he is completely serious about what he intends to do. 

You sigh; this is going to be a huge pain in your ass. “Starting a war with them isn’t going to be easy. Or pretty.”

Hyunwoo looks up to hold your gaze, his eyes flashing a golden yellow and you hold back a startled gasp. _He is furious._

“You know what they did to me. That, I could forgive them for. But this time—” his voice descends to a near growl and he stops himself, fighting back the anger that makes his shoulders shake. “This time, what they have done is unforgivable.”

“Hyunwoo…”

“Please, I need your power. Both your magic and your influence with the other witches.”

You chew on your bottom lip in thought. A war like this is not one you can enter into casually or without wit. It means life-altering actions for all and certain death for many. But when you look at the unwavering resolve in Hyunwoo’s eyes and the earth-shattering heartbreak he has been put through, you can only see yourself saying ‘yes.’

Pushing yourself up from your seat, you stop in front of Hyunwoo and hold out a hand. He rises to his feet to take your hand in his and solidify your deal.

“Don’t make me regret this, wolf.”


	7. October 06

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** Jooheon + nightmare
> 
>  **Warnings:** nightmares, sleep paralysis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a kudos and/or a comment if you enjoyed ♡♡♡

The nightmare playing in your mind holds you paralyzed in your sleep. The faceless shadow sits on you, pinning you to the ground. Cold is all you can feel; cold cement beneath your back, cold fear freezing every cell in your body, and the cold, soulless malice of the shadow.

You fight to open your eyes or to cry out for help, but nothing in your body will respond to your silent screams. Please, please just wake up. Panic rises with bile in your throat and you beg your limbs to move—for your eyes to open, for _anything_ to save you. 

But then something warm pulls you up, shakes you, and calls your name.

_“Wake up! Wake up!”_

You awaken with a broken cry that trails into an all-encompassing sob. Someone is holding you tight against their chest, a hand stroking your back and a soft voice murmuring soothing words. There is no mistaking who this honey-laced care belongs to.

“Jooheon,” you sniffle, burying your face deeper into the fabric of his shirt.

“You’re alright, baby. I’m here. I’m right here.”

When you catch your breath and all of your tears have soaked into Jooheon’s shirt, you pull back just enough to see his face. He smiles down at you, wasting no time in peppering your face with sweet kisses. The familiar action brings out a small giggle which causes an even bigger smile to appear on his face.

“There we go,” he says, placing a final kiss to your forehead.

“Thank you.”

In the dim light of the full moon, you spy your favorite twin dimples appear in his cheeks.

“I’ll always be here for you.”


	8. October 07

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** Hyungwon + headless horseman
> 
> **Warnings:** none

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a kudos and/or a comment if you enjoyed ♡♡♡

“Wait, so you’re not really headless?”

“Nope,” Hyungwon pulled down the collar of his turtle-neck sweater, exposing his slender neck and that his head was still very much attached to it.

“Then why are you known as the ‘Headless Horseman’?”

Hyungwon shrugged his shoulders and continued tacking up his horse. “Villagers had active imaginations back then, I guess.”

“But you were definitely running them down and taking their heads, right?” You asked, moving to hold his shadowy horse steady while he mounted up. 

“Oh, absolutely,” he said with a light laugh. He sat tall in the saddle, gathering up the reins and adjusting his cloak around him.

“And now you give riding lessons to children. Talk about a change in occupation.”

“Lopping off heads isn’t a sustainable lifestyle in this day and age. Can you hand me my sword, please?” 

You hand him a sword that looks as if it should be in an exhibit at the museum. Despite its age, it is apparent that it was well taken care of over the years. “Is this the one you used?”

“Yes. I’m ready for the mask, now.” Hyungwon pulled on the fake pumpkin head you gave him. “Does this look okay?”

You giggle at the sight—a once fearsome legend had now become a fun costume to spook his students on Halloween night. “You look perfect. Positively frightening.” 

“Good. I’ll go get in position. Please gather up everyone and text me when you begin.” 

You gave him a mock salute and watched as he rode off across the open pasture. You turned to go, but paused; you swore that the screams of his past victims floated in the air as his horse thundered away. A cold chill crawled over your skin but you ignored it—he was different now. He would never fall back into old habits.

Right?


	9. October 08

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Request:** Changkyun x vampire!reader + meet
> 
> **Warnings:** none

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a kudos and/or a comment if you enjoyed ♡♡♡

In the long stretch of your existence, you have only ever been met with fear. Screams gurgling from terrified mouths; bodies trembling in a losing fight to stay alive; eyes swelling with uncontained panic. If you were to be honest with yourself, it makes your “life” lonely. But, you have long since embraced the singularity of yourself, albeit begrudgingly, and overlay that aching sore spot with a thick layer of detachment. You feel nothing—not the excruciating misery of your fate; not the guilt of snuffing out the light of another. Nothing.

Until this very moment. Bewilderment? Curiosity? Annoyance? Too many forgotten things—emotions—were wiggling around in the still chambers of your heart.

The man you have pinned to the brick wall of an alley stares back at you calmly. With your fangs bared and poised to drink him dry, his heartbeat remains steady under your hand.

“You’re not scared?” You pull back slightly from him, truly puzzled at his lack of screams.

“Should I be?” comes his reply, his voice deep and even.

“Most people are begging for their lives to be spared at this point.”

“I can beg, if you like.” There is a flicker of mischief in his eyes. He’s _playing_ with you? 

You scoff in disbelief; never have you come across a person like this. Of course, there have been the ones who wanted their death—welcomed it, even—but, _teasing_ you? If you were wearing pearls they would be clutched at his audacity. _(Nevermind the fact that you would not be opposed to hearing him beg for you.)_

“Should we go grab a drink? I like to get to know a person first before getting on my knees for them.” He says with such a straight face you cannot help but splutter in surprise. “To beg,” he clarifies. There is a smug smirk sitting freely on his mouth.

You open your mouth to reply, but nothing comes out. You cannot think of a single coherent thing to say in rebuttal. Has your dull immortality warped your brain that much? _Frustration_ — **that** you can name easily. 

His infuriating smirk only grows. He pushes off of the wall, making you step back involuntarily, and begins to walk towards the opening on the alley.

“Come on, I know a good place.”

What the _hell_ just happened?


	10. October 09

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** Kihyun + something wicked
> 
> **Warnings:** extremely brief suggestiveness, very slight exhibitionism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a kudos and/or a comment if you enjoyed ♡♡♡

“You’re being awfully wicked tonight,” Kihyun whispers into your ear as his fingers play with the wetness between your thighs. “Do you like it that much?”

You fidget in his lap, eyes scanning the nearly packed room of a costume party.

“They won’t see us,” he purrs into your ear again. He has a point; the puffy skirts of your dress are more than enough to hide the location of his hand. But, stiil, there are people around! At any moment one of them could become privy to your little secret. Your face warms at the thought of getting caught mixing with the thrill of doing something like this out in the open.

A light pinch to the inside of your thigh brings you back to Kihyun’s warm lips on your neck.

“Focus on me, baby.”


	11. October 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** Minhyuk + midnight moonlight
> 
> **Warning:** lightly suggestive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a kudos and/or a comment if you enjoyed ♡♡♡

Underneath the cool, midnight moonlight, Minhyuk holds you close. The campfire in front of you is burning low, but neither of you makes a move to go back inside to the warmth of the cabin.

“Do you want to go in?” you ask, turning around slightly in his arms to look up at him.

His answer comes in the form of a kiss, his lips sticky sweet with remnants of chocolate and marshmallows. “No.”

“It’s pretty late though.”

Minhyuk’s long fingers press lightly to the underside of your jaw, tilting your head up more. Again, his lips find yours in a slow kiss. “I want to keep kissing you.”

You let out a soft chuckle against his mouth, “You can do that inside—where it’s a lot warmer.”

“Oh? Am I not keeping you warm enough?” The arm he has wrapped around your waist cinches tighter and his warm lips wander over your cheek and down to your neck.

“Minhyuk…”

He has worked his way back to your lips, only this time it is to carefully kiss away the leftover sweetness from your campfire dessert. “I can make you plenty warm if you let me,” he murmurs quietly.

All you can do is concede to him, allowing him to warm your body underneath the cool gaze of the midnight moon.


	12. October 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** demon!Wonho + carved
> 
> **Warning:** mention of self-mutilation (he carved out his heart)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a kudos and/or a comment if you enjoyed ♡♡♡

“It’s me,” Hoseok says, but his voice comes out distorted and not _his_. His stomach clenches at the look she gives him; fear and disbelief mar her lovely features. There is a dull ache that thuds pitifully from somewhere in the deep recesses of his memories when he vividly pictures the warm way she once looked at him. “I swear I will not hurt you,” he reaches towards her with a hand covered in black soot and strange markings, but she flinches away, leaving his fingers to curl around the air.

He looks upon her with obsidian eyes and falls to his knees, desperate. How can he convince her that no matter the form he takes, he will be unshakably devoted to her?

“I know I look different,” he begins, voice quivering with the effort to keep the last vestiges of his human emotions in check, “but it really is me. This—the demon—hasn’t sullied the love my heart holds for you.” 

“How can you be sure?” she asks quietly. She still stands a short distance away from him, but she hasn’t moved further back at least. 

“Because I carved it out of me before that could happen.” He easily rips the front of his shirt with sharp nails, pulling the shreds away to reveal his chest. A thick, raised scar lies over where his heart once was.

Tears well in her eyes and he wants nothing more than to kiss them away, but he holds himself back. Slowly, with some trust returning with each step, she closes the gap between them. Hoseok lifts his head to watch her carefully.

Hesitantly, she reaches out to brush her fingertips over the edge of his scar. A breath shudders through him at her touch; a drop of heavenly grace in the murkiness of his hell. 

“I’m yours,” he assures her, gently resting his hand atop of hers where it is pressed to his chest, “forever.”


	13. October 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Request:** vampire!Changkyun + your night routine w/ him
> 
> **Warning:** smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a kudos and/or a comment if you enjoyed ♡♡♡

After feeding, Changkyun stands patiently before you in the bathroom as you brush his fangs clean. He looks down fondly at you, delighting in the tiny expressions that flit over your face. His favorite is the little crinkle of concentration that forms between your eyebrows—he wants to kiss it. His head tilts ever so slightly but you quickly click your tongue and he returns to standing still, smiling around the toothbrush.

“All done.”

He leans towards the sink and rinses his mouth while you grab a nearly-empty tube from the cabinet. When he stands straight again, you squeeze out some of the salve and rub it over his bottom lip. He likes this part, too. 

“Honestly, you’ve been a vampire for how many years now and you still can’t control your fangs from pricking your lip?”

“Not around you,” he answers deadpan. He likes the way you try to conceal that you became obviously flustered at his tease. He plucks the tube of salve from your hand while you consider how to reply and squeezes out the remainder. He tugs the collar of your shirt away from your neck and carefully applies it to the fresh marks on your skin.

Once both of you are properly treated, Changkyun brings over your pajamas; one of his T-shirts for you, and a pair of boxers for himself. This part he _really_ loves.

You undress each other with practiced hands—a comfortable, loving dance perfected over dozens of repetitions. He slowly lifts up your shirt, careful to avoid your new wounds as he removes it. He swiftly moves his hands behind your back to unclasp your bra. 

With you bared before him, that familiar urge surges through his veins. His hips bump against yours as he steps closer, his hands settling on your hips. He backs you up to the counter and his mouth has already descended to your chest.

“Changkyun,” you hum his name pleasantly, “can we at least make it to the bedroom first?”

“I can’t wait,” he half-whines, “I want you now.” He lifts you up on the counter with ease and greedily begins to nibble and suck. He is mindful of his fangs, keeping them in check, but he lavishes over you generously with tongue and teeth.

Pushing your panties aside, with head bowed into the crook of your neck, he pauses momentarily to mumble for permission against the sweet scent of your pulse. “May I?”

As soon as you state your consent, he slips a finger into your brimming arousal. Desperate to feel you around him, he withdraws his finger and replaces it with his cock. He selfishly takes you there on the counter, his hunger growing faster than he can sate it.

He comes once, bringing you along after him, but he already knows he needs you again. A low growl rumbles through his chest and he sweeps you into his arms to carry you to the bed. He makes love to you well into the night, thankful, over and over again, that he gets to share part of his eternity with you.


	14. October 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** Jooheon + bones
> 
>  **Warning:** might be mildly spooky to some

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a kudos and/or a comment if you enjoyed ♡♡♡

Jooheon kicks aside a skull, watching it roll over to expose a large hole in the back. He scans the damp cavern where hundreds of similar ones lie scattered. Broken, brittle bits of humans crunch easily under the heel of his boots.

“Sorry,” he mumbles.

He continues forward, moving the light of his flickering torch back and forth in a slow sweep in front of where he steps. He wants to avoid stepping on them if he can, but the number of dismembered skeletons only grows as he trudges deeper into the dark.

“You’ve been doing this for a long time, huh?” he asks the air. The piles of bones have grown so large now that he has to stop to consider the best way through them.

“Yes, I have,” comes an amused whisper. It seems to float in the air around him, making it hard to discern its source. 

Jooheon turns in a circle on the spot, straining his eyes in the low light to find her. “I’ve come to stop you.”

“Have you now?” There is a doubtful chuckle from his right, but he stands still. “You wouldn’t be the first.”

“But I’m going to be the last.” He addresses the empty blackness in front of him. There is no reply for a moment, then the dark shifts before his eyes and she appears no less than a foot away. _Shit, she’s quick and quiet._

Her eyes are a milky white, completely adapted for the never ending darkness, but he knows she is staring directly at him. His free hand tightens around the handle of the knife resting on his hip.

A wicked smile stretches open her mouth and a forked tongue slides out to lick her lips.

“Consider me intrigued,” she hisses before the flame of his torch is blown out, enveloping them both in oppressive darkness.


	15. October 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** werewolf!Shownu + cursed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a kudos and/or a comment if you enjoyed ♡♡♡

“It’s a curse, right?” Hyunwoo holds out his arm, pushing up the sleeve to better show the strange markings that spiderweb across his skin.

You bend over, inspecting the lines and color. “Hm,” you grasp his wrist to turn his forearm over, “A very low-grade one, if it is. Were you playing by the marsh in the forest?”

“The marsh?” Hyunwoo looks up to the ceiling trying to recall where he has been. “Oh, yes, two days ago. I was following some tracks.”

“Just as I thought.” You turn away from him to pick up a jar. Opening it, you scoop some out with your fingers and smear it over Hyunwoo’s arm. “This should help.” The lines have already begun to fade slightly, but you notice that they go farther up his arm than you originally thought. “Do the marks appear anywhere else on your body?”

Hyunwoo stiffens at your question before rubbing a hand at the back of his head. “Yeah,” he answers quietly, avoiding eye contact.

You thrust the jar towards him. “Go into the other room and rub this in wherever the marks show up. If there’s anywhere you can’t reach…” you trail off as heat rushes to your cheeks. “Um, we’ll call Minhyuk over to help.”

Hyunwoo clears his throat and stands, suddenly interested in the drying herbs hanging from the low rafters. “Okay, thanks.” He shuffles quickly into the other room and you must occupy your hands and thoughts, so you pick up some potion bottles, deciding now would be a fine time to completely reorganize your shelves.

Hyunwoo returns shortly, buttoning up his shirt. He places the empty jar down and gives you an impish grin.

“Thanks again. All the marks are fading now.”

“Good.”

“Should I be worried about getting more curses from the marsh?” The way the genuine concern widens his eyes and tilts his eyebrows is almost too cute for such a man.

You snort lightly and shake your head. “You’ve got bigger curses to worry about, wolf boy.”


	16. October 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** devil!Kihyun + return below
> 
> **Warnings:** smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a kudos and/or a comment if you enjoyed ♡♡♡

“Come with me,” Kihyun coos into your ear. His torso presses against your exposed back and his fingers skim along your sides.

A delectable shiver hums down your spine at his touch—it doesn’t go unnoticed by the devil. 

He nuzzles the nape of your neck, teasing the promise of more, more, _more_. “I can make you feel like this every day.” His lips inch lower and he plants precise, hot kisses down the length of your back, each one blooming in desire.

If you could feel like this, you would follow him anywhere.

“What’s it like?” you ask, grabbing one of his hands and placing it where you need it most.

“Hell?” Kihyun spreads your legs open with a nudge of his knee and rests the head of his length at your entrance. He smirks against the blade of your shoulder, pushing himself inside as he answers, “It’s paradise, baby.”


	17. October 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Request:** Hyungwon + pumpkin carving
> 
> **Warning:** none

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a kudos and/or a comment if you enjoyed ♡♡♡

The dining room table is a mess of pumpkin innards, various-sized knives, spooky stencils, markers, and the last shred of your sanity.

“Mine looks awful,” you can’t help but laugh at the lopsided grin of your jack-o-lantern.

Hyungwon leans over from his spot next to you and conceals his own laugh with the back of his hand. “You’re right.”

You bop his head with a nearby marker and shove him back to his seat with your elbow. “What’s yours look like, mister master pumpkin carver?”

He proudly turns his pumpkin around. It looks just as wonky as yours. He pats the top of his masterpiece and smiles, “If anything, the bad spirits will be kept away from the horrifying goofiness of these guys.”

“You may have a point.” You pick up a small knife, deciding to make your pumpkin’s eyes a little larger. 

“Careful,” Hyungwon says when you struggle to cut away a piece. His hand covers yours, slipping the knife from your fingers. He carves out the eyes with ease and looks to you for approval. “Good?”

“Great, thank you.” 

Hyungwon brings his face close to yours—close enough you think that he is going to kiss you—but he gently wipes a thumb across your cheek and pulls away.

“You had some pumpkin guts on your face.” The disappointment on your face is evident, as is your pout. Hyungwon simply laughs and swoops back to you, placing a swift kiss on your cheek. “Shall we put some candles in these and set them out?”


	18. October 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** witch!Minhyuk + flying lessons
> 
> **Warning:** none

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a kudos and/or a comment if you enjoyed ♡♡♡

“No, no, your posture is all wrong!” Minhyuk’s hands are suddenly on you, adjusting you into the correct position.

“Sorry, it’s kinda hard to sit with a stick shoved between my crotch.” The hovering broom you straddle wobbles as you shift to find some sense of comfort.

Minhyuk holds you steady with a large hand resting against your lower back, ready to help in case your balance gives out and you tilt too far over the side.

“Witches have done this for centuries. You’ll get used to it.”

“I’m not a witch.”

“No, but you are _with_ a witch. I won’t let anything happen to you. Ready?” Minhyuk swings a leg over the broom and leans forward, his arms coming to trap you safely between as his hands grip the handle in front of you.

The sudden thought that you will soon be high above the city has stolen your voice. “Sure,” you squeak out.

Minhyuk’s chuckle is quiet in your ear. With all the gentleness of an early morning breeze, the pair of you are lifted into the air. Your sudden reaction is to lean back, but you are met with the sturdiness of Minhyuk’s chest.

“I won’t let you fall,” he assures, releasing one hand from the broom to wrap around your waist.

Your ascent is slow, gentle, and by the time you rise above the tallest trees and buildings, the stunning beauty of the scene sprawled before you vanquishes all traces of fear. 

“Minhyuk, it’s…” you are left breathless with awe.

Minhyuk rests his chin on your shoulder, a wide smile lighting his face. “Beautiful.”


	19. October 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** Wonho + tied up
> 
>  **Warnings:** mentions of blood and torture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a kudos and/or a comment if you enjoyed ♡♡♡

Hoseok struggles to stay conscious, but the pain of sharp rocks digging into his knees manages to keep his mind afloat. Once cold shackles are now warm with the blood they cut from his wrists, stretching his arms out away from his sides. His arms ache with an impossible strain, numbing his fingers and sending burning waves of agony through his shoulders and down his back. 

“You committed a grave sin, Hoseok.” The lower half of someone appears in his blurred view. He can’t find the strength to lift his head to see their face; he doesn’t need to, he knows well enough who that voice belongs to. “Killing your own kind is not allowed—you know that.”

Something resembling a scoff bubbles up from his throat. “I’d do it again.”

A blistering pain splits his side as his judge strikes him over an already weeping wound. He grits his teeth against the black edges that creep into his vision.

“You fool,” they spit, “You’re going to die for this.”

Hoseok takes a deep breath, his splintered ribs protesting against the stretch, and shakily raises his head enough to look them in the eyes. With a bloody smirk, he replies, “I’d do it again. For her.”

The last thing he sees is their arm rearing back to deliver another blow before all-encompassing darkness consumes him.


	20. October 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** vampire!Hyungwon + bound
> 
> **Warning:** none

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a kudos and/or a comment if you enjoyed ♡♡♡

“You are far too trusting,” Hyungwon mutters, pushing open the door to a restaurant. He lets her slip through, holding his breath as the sudden flux of air sends her scent swirling around him.

“Hm? Why do you say that?” She asks, turning slightly while still following behind the hostess to their table.

“We’ve met all of two times, but you’ve already asked me to join you for lunch.” Hyungwon pulls out her chair—old habits and such. She lets out a sweet laugh while he moves to his own seat across from her. It spreads warmth over his cold bones and makes him shiver at the unaccustomed sensation. He doesn’t dislike it, he decides, but it is almost foreign to him—can vampires even feel such things?

“How else are we supposed to get to know each other?”

“You want to get to know me?” He is truly puzzled now. 

“Of course,” she says, flipping to the next page of the menu.

Human food doesn’t have much taste to him—or hold much sustenance—but he feels full at this moment. The way she laughs, the small crinkles at the corners of her eyes, the way those eyes and her words carry such unfathomable amounts of warmth and kindness—all directed at him—fills him to bursting. 

He knows he’s screwed; he can see his carefully built walls crumbling by the second. He isn’t completely against the idea that bounces around in his heart, but he is hesitant to move forward. He knows how badly a love like this can end in his world.

But he cannot shake that steadfast feeling he has had since their first encounter: he does not want to leave her side.

He takes a bite of the tasteless seafood stew, growing comfortable with a new determined notion that he will be eternally bound to her.


	21. October 20/21/22/23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Request:** werewolf!Shownu + the 1st time he finds out he's a werewolf
> 
> **Warning:** mentions of blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a kudos and/or a comment if you enjoyed ♡♡♡

Snarling growls, gnashing maws, piercing skin and the frightening crimson flow of blood. It is a whirlwind around Hyunwoo—he has neither time nor fading wit to make sense of what happens. Everything is painted garishly in drapes of red; a smear against the bark of a tree as he attempts to hold himself up; a fresh coat on withering flowers, dipping them in a vibrant faux life; a pool that spreads out from underneath him when he collapses, submerging fallen leaves like too-small boats caught in a wave. 

Then, the world turns black, coloring leaching from everything just like his life seeping out and into the darkening soil.

————

“You fool,” she says, staring at the nearly-lifeless man lying at her feet. “But,” she nudges him with the toe of her boot, “It seems your spirit still wishes to live. Very well.” She pulls a slender wand from her robe and with a quick flick staunches his wounds, although she knows there likely is not much blood left to keep in. “Patchwork for now, but we should be able to make it back without you skipping off to the other side.”

———— 

The first thought that breaches the surface of Hyunwoo’s mind is that something smells good. The fact that he is hungry is the second thought. Slowly, his eyes peel open. He registers the softness of the bed under his back, the warmth of a fire, and a persistent ache throughout his body. His stomach itches, but as he reaches to scratch, a sharp voice stops him.

“Don’t scratch! You’ll reopen the wound.” Footsteps approach from the side and a huff of irritation escapes his savior. “It was a pain in the ass to treat. Damn wolves.” Warm hands smooth over the bandages crossing his abdomen before pulling the blanket back over him.

Hyunwoo tilts his head, bringing her into view. There is a focused pout to her mouth as she looks him over. He holds still—not as if he could move much if he wanted—and patiently waits for her to finish. 

“Good, everything is holding up nicely.” She nods in content.

“What happened?” His voice is hoarse and can barely be heard, but she looks to him and answers, a mixture of anger and sympathy lighting her eyes. 

“Wolves. Werewolves to be more exact.”

Hyunwoo mulls over the thought in silence, flashes of the scene coming back to him in spurts. 

“So, does that mean…” he trails off, unsure of if the possibility is real or not.

“You’re a werewolf now, yes.” Her answer is blunt, but not unkind in its delivery. He prefers the truth this way. “Well, not a complete one, yet. There are still a couple of weeks until the next full moon.” 

Hyunwoo can only offer a grunt of acceptance. 

“Can you help me walk?” he asks, beginning to prop himself up.

“Huh? Why?” Hands flutter to his shoulders, gently trying to push him back down. “You shouldn’t move too much yet.”

“Bathroom,” he mumbles.

“Oh.” Her hands move to his elbow, supporting him with steady strength as he gingerly tries to stand up. She stays next to him as they cross the short distance to the bathroom, but looks at him questioningly when he suddenly stops.

Hyunwoo feels something strange. He twists himself carefully to look behind him. A bushy chocolate tail flicks through the air.

She speaks up from beside him, “That can, uh, sometimes happen until your first full transformation.” 

“Okay.” Hyunwoo begins walking again.

“You’re taking this surprising well,” she comments.

Hyunwoo shrugs, pushing open the door to the bathroom. “I can’t change the hand the fates have given me.”

She watches the door close in her face and smiles, turning away to prepare a bowl of stew for him.

“You’ll do just fine, wolf.”


	22. October 24/25/26/27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Request:** witch!reader + accidentally summons demon!Wonho instead of an animal familiar
> 
> **Warning:** none

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a kudos and/or a comment if you enjoyed ♡♡♡

With nervous anticipation and shaking hands, you begin to mutter the fading words written in an almost-forgotten script. _Please, please let this work_ , you beg in your heart.

It is your first time ever summoning a familiar. It is not something commonly done anymore, so you must rely on dusty books and dated accounts from at least a century ago. You do not mind the difficulty in finding the correct method—you have been a little lost in your craft for some time now, and summoning a familiar is the only way you can think of to move forward. Your fellow witches have not been much help—unfortunately, the modern age has weakened once well-known and practiced knowledge.

The words are a little strange to say, your tongue struggling to wrap around the vowels. But, you make it through, letting out a small breath of relief as a tiny plume of smoke begins to rise from the neatly drawn summoning circle.

Your excitement grows as what creature you’ve summoned; an owl? Cat? Bunny? Slowly that excitement turns to dread as the smoke begins to thicken and turn pitch black. Maybe it is a very powerful bunny? You do not think so. You shrink back until you bump into the wall behind you, praying to the gods you have not just summoned some vicious animal. 

A pair of glowing golden eyes appear through the smoke, zeroing in right on you. This is definitely _not_ the cute, fluffy animal you were hoping for. The eyes approach and you can hear the confident clack of heavy boots on the wooden floor. A bunny does not wear boots—what in the hells did you summon into your room?

There is sudden warmth and pressure against your front, a sultry voice speaking next to the shell of your ear.

“You called, my dear?”

The smoke begins to clear and from the strengthening light of candles you can make out who stands before you. A handsome man with jet-black hair pushed back; a leather jacket drapes over his broad shoulders, barely concealing the lace bodysuit he wears underneath; Tight, black jeans hug his narrow hips. In the low light you can just barely make out two tiny horns protruding from his head. A demon?

“Y-you’re not an animal familiar,” is all you can choke out. Damn, you cannot let yourself be distracted by such stunning features.

He smirks, practically cooing his next words, “No, but I can be whatever you need me to.” 

“How did I summon you? I’m sure I used one for a familiar, not a demon.”

His smirk only widens as he pulls back. “Demons can sometimes become familiars. Although, it is rare.” He looks you up and down, practically devouring you with his gaze. “You must be very special to have summoned me.”

“I only needed a familiar to help support me a little in my craft. I...I don’t know what I’m supposed to do with a demon.” 

“You can do whatever you like with me, darling.” He still stands directly in front of you, his hips gently touching yours. You know he is not joking with his words and that only serves to make your cheeks flush with intense heat. 

He brushes a thumb across your lips, but waits for your consent to move further. 

“I...uh…” all sound reasoning has vacated your mind. Damn. Who knew demons could be this alluring?

“Would you like some space?” his eyes become gentle and he takes a step back.

Finally, you feel as if you can breathe. You carefully look him over; he certainly is one of the most handsome beings you have ever laid eyes on, but there is an underlying softness to him that you almost miss.

A familiar is a familiar, regardless of the form it takes, right? Why should it matter that you mistakenly summoned a demon instead of an animal? As long as he can help you achieve your goals, it should not matter. There will be challenges, yes, but the outcome is what is important. 

“May I ask your name?”

The demon quirks an eyebrow. “Hoseok.”

“Hoseok, would you like to make a contract?” you ask.

His eyebrows rise in surprise, “You’re so sure already?” 

“Yes, you were given to me for a reason. I don’t know why, yet, but we are obviously meant to be of some service to each other. I’m willing to discover it, if you are.” You have no idea how to explain this to others, let alone how they may react to a demon trailing along at your side. Squaring your shoulders, you step around the demon watching you with curiosity and stand in the center of the summoning circle.

Hoseok studies you for a moment longer before a delighted smile alights on his lips and he quickly joins you.

“Have you ever made a contract before?” he asks.

“No, have you?”

A veil of sudden sadness covers his face, his gaze dropping to his hands and his voice lowering to a longing whisper. “Once.” He shakes his head, ridding himself of the shroud and looks up to you, “That was a long time ago.” He reaches forward to gently cup your hands in his. “I’ll walk you through it.” 

With great patience and care, he guides you through the process. In the end, you remain holding his hands, looking over your new familiar. His outfit leaves little to the imagination as to what lies underneath and you are having trouble avoiding staring through the lace when you notice quite a large scar nearly dividing his chest. It sends a frightening chill racing down your spine.

“How did you get that scar?” you ask quietly.

Hoseok covers the scar with a hand, not to hide it necessarily, but to hold back the pain threatening to burst through. A weak attempt at a nonchalant smile pulls at a corner of his mouth. 

“A product of my first contract.”


End file.
